


The Extraordinary Romance of the First Son and the Future King of England

by Lady_Blackhawk



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Luke and Zach are the best, M/M, Tyler is best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/pseuds/Lady_Blackhawk
Summary: A loose adaptation of the Red, White, and Royal Blue novel. In this case, Alex is the son of the President of the United States while Charles Hayden Brixton St. George is the Grandson of the Queen of England. See how these two meet at a royal dinner and what happens after that. Featuring Best Wing Man Ever, Tyler Down.Get ready for adorableness, royal/presidential problems, and a surprisingly knowledgable author on the history of the White House.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: Chalex Reverse Bang 2020





	The Extraordinary Romance of the First Son and the Future King of England

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scharin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scharin/gifts).



> Special thanks to Scharin for her incredible Gif-Making skills, which led to a wave of inspiration that spawned what could have been a novel. Here is the gifset:  
> https://fast-teen-and-furious-wolf.tumblr.com/post/631155965294690304/so-this-is-my-part-for-the-chalex-reverse-bang
> 
> So...yes, I did do research on the history of the White House, everything mentioned here in relation to the history of the White House, and the surrounding DC area is in fact accurate. Creative liberties were taken on some things, but not others.
> 
> Also, this is officially my longest one chaptered fic. 
> 
> Also, also, my sincerest apologies for anything inaccurate I may have gotten about the UK/England/The Royal Family.

Being the first son is one of the most exhausting positions to be in. No power, and political attention all on you. You’re always in the spotlight, especially when you screw up. And you’re expected to be perfect at all times for the public, and your life is no longer yours for the four-to-eight years your parent is in office. And that’s the best-case scenario. 

Being the grandson of the queen, second in line to the throne of England, and the Duke of Cambridge was exhausting. You had to be perfectly perfect in every way and anything you did became sensational news, even if your job ultimately led to nothing more than being the poster-child for the country

There were pressures and expectations.

There were media scrutiny and gossip rags.

“If you keep staring at yourself in the mirror, we might have to rename you,” explained Ani. Looking at a young man not necessarily admiring his reflection in the mirror, but not hating it either. “Your highness.” She added at the end there, for formality’s sake.

“I look like I’m about to go on parade.” He wore a formal black suit, with tails, a white shirt, and vest, a bowtie, and various medals and lapel pins noting Charlie’s status and achievements, as well as a blue sash, marking him as a royal. His father and grandmother would be wearing ones too.

“You look like the Duke of Cambridge,” Ani noted. “Luke’s outside, he says he has information from an old friend of his who now works for the Secret Service from our former colonies.”

“You know they haven’t been the colonies for well over two hundred years at this point, getting closer to three.”

Ani shrugged faking innocence. “Send him in.” Ani gestured for the doors, which opened to Luke coming in.

“What’s up tiny genius?” asked Luke high-fiving Ani. “Your Highness.” Luke gave a blaze style bow. “My old high school pal, Zach Dempsey works for the secret service now. Apparently, the US Ambassador’s son is going to be here.”

“That’s to be expected,” replied Ani as if it was painfully obvious.

“Right, but my pal Zach is also going to be there and he’s responsible for the safety of the First Son.”

“Excuse me?” asked Ani. “Alex Standall is going to be at this dinner with Tyler Down?”

“Yes,” replied Luke. “He says Alex is a cool guy, likes heavy metal, good taste in movies…”

“Has a history of mental illness and a suicide attempt on the record,” replied Ani. “Rumors say he couldn’t handle the limelight and that’s why he tried to end it. Recent reports suggest he’s been a hermit, coming out with his mother only on a few select, private donor functions. They further say he’s incoherent and being used as a prop by his mother’s re-election team. My suggestion, keep at a distance.”

“You know how I feel about rumors,” explained Charlie. “I believe I saw him at one his mother’s campaign rallies a few years ago, it was on television. He was well-spoken and has a dry wit.”

“Keep away, least we need are more rumors,” explained someone from behind them. They turned around to see Martin, the Queen’s most trusted assistant. His pointed look told Charlie exactly what kind of rumors he did not want to be spread around.

On the other side of Buckingham Palace, a young strawberry blonde-haired boy was sitting on the couch in the sitting room, as his mother came out of the bedroom wearing a regal, a daisy-white figure-shaping gown, with a satin-like scarf that stretched over her left shoulder, leaving a lovely little train and matching gloves.

“You look lovely, Ma’am,” replied her chief of staff Lainie Jensen, she wore a lovely dark gown herself.

“Looking good mom,” replied Alex.

“Thank you,” she said smiling as she took in his own appearance. He wore a black suit and whitetail, as the other men would be, “You look great.”

“I feel like I’m wearing a penguin suit,” replied Alex, fixing his bowtie. “Remind me, why am I here again?”

“Because Prince St. George is soon going to be Crown Prince St. George,” explained Lainie. “And he’s your age. Apparently, he’s easy on the eyes too.”

“Ok…” said Alex. “But I have zero political power. I have zero interest in politics.”

“This is all true,” replied Carolyn Standall, President of the United States. “But you are family, and you’re helping us maintain strong relations with the UK.”

“So why isn’t Peter here?” demanded Alex folding his hands, “More importantly why are we here? The monarchy is an outdated institution anyway, but despite that, I doubt my presence will make or break the relationship.”

“Peter is meeting with donors, and keeping an ear to the ground about who the opposition party is going to pick as their nominee.” Alex rolled his eyes as Carolyn continued. “I asked you to come with us because I love spending time with you. And how often do you get to enjoy another country?”

He sighed, not bothering to remind her of the few times he had accompanied her, like when their car was nearly blown up in Russia when she was Secretary of State. Or when the French tabloids had a field day because some moron took a photo of him exiting a gay bar.

This, however, was an official state visit and he hadn’t seen anything except what he managed to catch looking outside the window of the bulletproof limo as they drove to Buckingham Palace.

Carolyn kissed her son. “All you have to do is talk to the guy, you don’t have to marry him.” Lainie nodded in the background. “If you do this for me, I promise, no events, no promotion, no campaigning, nothing for two weeks.”

“Make it a month and you’ve got yourself a deal,” replied Alex.

“The things I do for my kids,” Carolyn smiled as the first Gentleman entered the room.

“They’re ready for us,” said Bill.

After the procession, which Alex tried his hardest not to get annoyed at, where he was asked to escort some Dutchess or Countess, or something-or-other-with-a-title, named Betty. He ended up standing in front of a large table, barely standing by this point. He really should have brought his cane. But he was a stubborn kid, as his father reminded him.

They had a procession of chairs and people and he waited until everyone was allowed to sit. The formality of it all seemed incredibly pointless.

“You know, I think your Mum is the first U.S. President to make my grandmother laugh so much,” explained someone to his right. Alex looked over at gorgeous eyes, blonde hair, and so much shine on him, it was practically blinding. Alex turned back to see his mother and the queen bonding like two old friends.

“She has that effect on people,” explained Alex. “That’s why she was so successful before turning to politics. She’s always been good with people. It’s Prince Charles Hayden…”

Charlie cut him off. “My friends call me Charlie,” he replied.

“Alex,” he said and they shook hands as everyone was allowed to sit.

“First time to a royal party?”

“First time out in public in…a while,” Alex replied, fidgeting slightly. “Can I be honest?”

“Sure,” replied the Prince, “Though I suggest you eat as you talk, my grandmother tends towards being a notoriously fast eater.”

Alex tried to see if he was joking, but the way he cut into his lamb made him think otherwise. He took a bite of it and the vegetables before he continued.

“I like keeping to myself more. I don’t really like the fan-fair and the attention.”

“Me neither,” said Charles. “It’s always parties, and boring small talk.”

“It is,” replied Alex as he continued, “Your distant-whoever-she-is-Betty seems nice, but I suck at small talk.”

Charlie nodded. “Betty’s great. She and I have been friends since childhood. We’re distantly related. Pretty sure someone burned them off the family tree at some point.” He chuckled and Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “Have you had a chance to enjoy England at all?”

“Not really, our departure got delayed because of something…I don’t know…so we got here and there was a meeting with the Ambassador.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Down, right,”

“Yeah,” explained Alex. “You see that young guy over there talking to your…um…Betty.” Charlie nodded. “That’s Tyler, he’s Mr. Down’s son. We’ve been friends since we were kids.”

Alex smiled over to Tyler who smiled back. “Is it true you’re going to Georgetown right now?”

“Yup! Home of the pretentious and the self-absorbed,” Alex droned, making Charlie laugh.

“What are you studying?”

“Well, the tabloids report I’m trying to go into International Relations.”

“But what’s the truth?” asked Charlie.

“History and writing,” replied Alex.

“I was forced to take mostly politics courses at Oxford because…well,” he gestured to everything around him.

“Right.” They continued with dinner, making small talk. Shockingly they had a lot in common.

In between dinner and dessert, there was a toast made by the Queen, and then it was dancing.

“Want to grab someone and join the dance floor?” asked Charlie.

Alex’s smile faltered. “Sorry…I um…I can’t…”

“No worries,” said Charlie. “I promised my grandmother I’d dance with her, but I promise I’ll be right back.”

Tyler found Alex sitting at his table a few minutes later, “Prince Charles has been talking you up to his dad. Whatever your mom asked you to do, you did it.”

Alex wasn’t quite sure what he did exactly. He just nodded. But back in his room inside the guest wing, a note was brought to him by one of the footmen.

“What is it?” asked Zach munching on some left-over cake.

“Prince Charlie just invited me to spend the day with him…”

“And that’s a problem because?”

“I didn’t say it was,” replied Alex defensively.

“Your face says otherwise.” Alex’s face said nothing, as far as he thought, anyway. “What will you be doing?”

“He wants to show me the castle,” read Alex, “And take me on a London Tour. He wants me and Tyler to join.”

Zach grinned. “Sounds like a great idea. All reports say he’s really nice and Tyler and I will obviously be accompanying you, so don’t worry too much. It’ll be fun.”

Alex wasn’t sure exactly what he signed up for, but he put on something that resembled respectful attire, a black simple long-sleeve shirt, a coffee-colored light jacket, and dark jeans. He didn’t look super dressy. That wasn’t the point. Yet he still felt terribly under-dressed compared to the prince who wore dark blue slacks, a sweater under a button-down shirt.

“Thank you for the invite, Your Highness.”

“I still prefer just Charlie,” the prince said with a smile. “I have the car ready to go in about an hour. I thought you might appreciate a tour of the castle.”

“I would actually,” replied Alex.

Charlie took him along endless corridors with more knickknacks and paintings and precious artifacts, some not of the UK before they arrived in the hall of portraits. Various members of the royal family adorned the walls from floor to ceiling.

“You will, of course, know this man,” explained Charlie pointing at the portrait of the dreaded and infamous mad King George III.

“Well, it all worked out in the end, right?” asked Alex. “Our two nations became great friends and allies. It took us two wars to get there, but hey, could have been worse, right?”

“True, could have taken us three.” They both laughed, Alex, noting how easy it was to speak with him. He doubted other royals would agree. “So, where to next?”

“I thought we’d take a drive and go to the British Museum,” explained Charlie.

“Lead the way,” replied Alex though that was more because he would have likely gotten lost.

There was a large SUV waiting for them, and Luke and Zach standing outside, with a couple of other agents, ready to take them anywhere they needed to go.

“Hey Zach, did you grab…” began Alex. But Zach already nodded, opening the car door. He then turned to his communication device. “Searcher is on deck.”

“Is that your Secret Service code name?” asked Charlie as the two got inside the car.

“Yeah,” replied Alex. “It’s kind of lame. I made one joke during an interview about how I frequented this coffee shop in high school, back in California, and how I tried everything on the menu. Mom’s campaign manager thought it made a cute story. I said I liked to think of myself as a searcher. Apparently, the Secret Service thought it was hilarious.”

“We don’t have creative nicknames,” explained Charlie. “We’re listed by code names, like John Smith.” That wasn’t 100% true, thought Charlie. But it was close enough without giving away his real code name, which was Daniel Colby because he was the Duke of Cambridge.

“That sounds incredibly…ordinary,” replied Alex. “Which, I guess for you guys, kind of makes sense. No one cares what John Smith thought of the American President and her son. It only matters what Prince Charlie thought.”

“Exactly,” replied Charlie. Luke and Zach got in the car with them, sitting on the other side of them, while another two British Agents sat in the front. The police escort had been sorted out surprisingly quickly.

“So do you, like actually live here? Or just come up when the situation demands it?”

“Officially I have my own place. But I still live with my Dad mostly at Clarence House,” explained Charlie.

Tyler had managed to make it to the car, his camera in hand, apologizing because he overslept and their driver had too. “So? Where are we off to?”

“Well given who we all are, I think its best we take a day at the museum,” explained Charlie.

The entire British Museum had been emptied, and an overeager curator had been all too excited to show them around. Zach and Luke managed to persuade him to take it down a notch and let the young folk come to him if the need arose.

“Will you send me to the Tower of London if I point out that most of these artifacts should probably be returned to their country of origin. I know for a fact that’s Parthenon’s marble, no?” asked Alex.

“I think you’re safe this time,” replied Charlie. Tyler gawked slightly in the background. “But I will say, the arbitration of such an issue is a bit tricky since the pieces were taken out with the permission of the governing authority at the time, which was the Ottoman Empire. But I do not disagree with you if you’ll keep that between us.”

They walked for a long time before Alex finally caved and took the cane. “Do you always take so many photos?” Charlie asked of Tyler who had taken to photographic a lot of the artifacts at various angles, careful to avoid lens glare from those encased in glass.

“Yes,” replied Tyler. “Do you want me to take one of you two?”

“We got plenty of pictures taken of us at the party,” said Alex.

“True,” said Tyler. “But that was for the press, this one’s for us. To celebrate new friends. We can even have Zach take it.”

“Works for me,” said Zach taking the camera off of them. Tyler walked over to Alex’s side, with the first-son standing between his best friend, and this handsome British Royal. Zach took a couple of photos, more than he would tell them. “I’ll sort through the best ones and send them to you guys.”

Tyler went off ahead, talking to the curator, while also looking through the photos Zach had taken. Well, well, he noted. That was unexpected.

The entire day ended up being a massive success on all fronts. Alex got to nerd out over history. He got to go to the museum and got a drive-through of London with Charlie pointing out the non-tourist places with interesting connections. They even stopped by the Sherlock Holmes museum. Tyler totally geeked out, and several tourists took photos.

“Well, I am thoroughly exhausted,” said Alex as they arrived back at Buckingham Palace. “It’ll almost be a shame to leave.”

“You’re welcome to stay for a couple of days,” replied Charlie, “We could go up to Scotland, plenty of nature and history there too.”

“I wish,” replied Alex, and to his own surprise, he meant it. “Sadly, we have to head back. But if you’re free for New Years, we’d love to have you, we have a giant New Year’s Party at the White House every year, I usually hide out in the movie theater and watch bad movies all night.”

“Don’t think they’d let me go on an official visit to the White House,” replied Charlie frowning.

“So, don’t come officially, come as John Smith, or Daniel Connors, or whoever, come as yourself. Not your title.”

“That is nice of you to say,” replied Charlie, and Tyler just looked on as if he had been the third wheel the entire time.

“I had a great time, thank you,” replied Alex, “I should uh, check with my Mom about when we’re leaving….and all that. Um…Thank you again.”

“Right, of course,” replied Charlie. Alex headed down in search of his mother, while Tyler fished a piece of paper from his camera bag and wrote something down, handing it to Charlie, who’s gaze was still following Alex down the hall, “What’s this?”

“That’s Alex’s private email,” he explained with a grin before he ran to follow Alex.

“Um…is that allowed?” asked Charlie to no one.

The next morning on Air Force one, Alex and Tyler sat on the couch, while his mother worked inside her office on the plane. It was a brand-new plane, completely redesigned to be practical, safe, and comfortable for the head of state.

Bill came out of the office holding up a newspaper, the London Times with a picture of Alex and Charlie enjoying some Ancient Egyptian Artifacts.

“Did you take these?” asked Alex looking at Tyler.

“Come on, don’t insult me,” Tyler replied looking at the shoddy camera-shot photograph.

“First Son and Duke of Cambridge Enjoy a Rousing Tour of London.” Said Bill.

“The first son hasn’t looked so happy since the day his mother was elected,” read Tyler. “U.S. UK relations preserved for another generation.”

“Who wrote that a twelve-year-old?” asked Alex.

“Looks like you had a good day, kid. Was it?” asked Bill.

“It was kind of the best,” replied Alex.

“Makes me glad I gave him your email,” Tyler gushed not looking up from the paper. “Duke of Cambridge seemed delighted to play tour guide to an eager Fist Son, a graduate student at Georgetown.”

“I’m glad you put yourself out there,” replied Bill kissing the top of his son’s head before heading back into Carolyn’s office.

“The adorable yank and the British Duke enjoyed a day at the museum while gazing adorably into each other’s eyes.” Said Tyler, putting on a faux British accent.

“It does not say that,” said Alex, snatching the newspaper out of his hands.

“It does not,” replied Tyler. “Didn’t stop me feeling like a third wheel the entire time.”

“Ok so it wasn’t just me,” replied Zach. “I thought I was going crazy.”

Alex stood up. “You’re both crazy. I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up when we’re at Andrews.”

Back at Buckingham Palace, the Duke of Whales was enjoying some tea, the plane with the Americans having left at truly wee hours of the morning, with his mother, the Queen, and of course Charlie himself.

“It seems like you and the First Son got along splendidly,” commented the Queen. “Thank you for keeping him out of trouble.”

“He wouldn’t have caused trouble,” replied Charlie. “He was nice…and um…thoughtful.”

She nodded absentmindedly. “Well, it is always good to have a friend in America.”

“Actually, he asked if I would come to visit for New Year’s…not officially, of course. But uh…just as me…not as the Duke of Cambridge.”

“Uh…I’m not quite sure if that’s the best….” Began Charlie’s father. “He seems like a rather dark child.”

“I think that will be good for you,” The Queen pointed out to the astonishment of both men. “You can take Luke, I am sure he misses his home spoil, as they say.” 

“If I may,” said Martin, “I do recommend caution?”

“Caution?” asked Charlie.

“Your father isn’t wrong about that boy. There’s a bit of darkness about him and we wouldn’t want anything like what happened at Oxford to reappear in the press.” The Queen nodded; his father sent him a sympathetic look. But said nothing.

Alex did indeed sleep right up until they arrived at Andrew's Air-Force base and then crashed on his bed at the White House. He awoke in time to join his parents for dinner, to hear all about Peter’s success with some high-level donors.

“I’m telling you mom the opposition won’t know what hit em.” He tells Carolyn. “Also, Senator Walker is running his mouth again.”

“What about this time?” Peter said nothing just indicated over towards Alex.

“Oh good, what am I into this time? Do I have a harem at Georgetown? Am I secretly sleeping with Tyler? Oh, I know, I single-handedly seduced the Prince.”

“Walker’s claiming you’re a drug addict.”

“Gee, haven’t heard that one before,” said Alex rolling his eyes. “What am I into Cocaine? Heroin?”

“Alex, please stop,” begged Carolyn. “It doesn’t matter, those rumors aren’t true. He’s grasping at straws because I’m pushing a new mental health agenda for my second term.”

Alex felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw an email from an unknown email, from a guy named Daniel Cartwright. D.C. Interesting initials, he noted before opening up the email, the subject line of which read “Buckingham Palace.”

_Dear Alex,_

_I hope you are well! Tyler gave me your email and I wanted to write to you as soon as you left if I’m being completely honest. I was blown away by your knowledge of British History. I hope my knowledge of American history won’t be a huge embarrassment to you when I comes ee you for New Year’s. My grandmother has approved it, and I can fly out, like a semi-normal person, and meet you if the offer still stands._

_Thank you again for a great day._

_Charlie_

It took him a moment, reading it over and over again before he finally decided to reply.

_Hi Charlie,_

_I’m really happy Tyler gave you my email. Why don’t you come right after Christmas? I can show you around the city, make sure you pack a good jacket, it can get cold here. I can give you a tour of the White House since you gave me a tour of your home. My mom’s cool with it, I’ll make sure you get the Lincoln Bedroom_ _😉_

_Best_

_Alex._

_Dear Alex,_

_Not a problem. Worst case scenario I can book a hotel. I don’t think it would be a problem._

_I will have to check those dates against my schedule_

_Signed_

_Charlie._

_Dear Charlie._

_Absolutely not! You’re staying here. My Mom loves the idea_. _Though she did suggest if we want to go out and see the city, we’ll need to make sure we disguise you properly and probably me too. Last time I had to disguise myself they gave me a baseball cap that said “White House” on it. It wasn’t much of a disguise. And I was spotted. We’ll have to think of something better than a cap and some ugly shades._

_Can I ask you a personal question? You don’t have to answer it. But I wanted to ask. Does it ever get exhausting for you? All that press, no life of your own, every decision being made for the good of Queen and country?”_

_Sorry if that’s too personal._

_Best_

_Alex._

_Alex,_

_That is a personal question indeed. But I do not mind answering. It is stifling. I often feel like I’ve never had a life of my own. It feels as though my entire existence belongs to the Queen and Country. But that isn’t to say there aren’t benefits as well. I feel lucky in that I can give hope to people, and maybe one day make a difference. It’s a different world, I’ll give you that. It’s sheltered. But everyone has a part to play, no?_

_Sometimes though, all I want to do is bake cookies, and play football. It would be nice to have a normal job though, where you have to get up and go to an office, have lunch with co-workers, and then continue working before coming home to your family._

_What about you? Does life as the Fist Son ever get to you?_

_Yours,_

_Charlie_

_Dear Charlie,_

_Life as the fsotus, or technically second son depending on how you want to look at it, is…something. But…yeah. It’s…well I’m sure you’ve gotten the full dossier on me, and all my failures as a human. “Crippling mental health issues,” as a certain opposition newspaper called it. It feels like my life isn’t really my own in some ways. Like, everything I do, no matter how good or bad, is measured as it relates to my Mom and the administration._

_Don’t get me wrong, I love my mom. She’s incredible. But I don’t think everything I do whether good or bad, needs to involve her or relate to her in any way. I think it's ok to want a life of your own._

_Or how whenever I’m out with friends, or they catch wind of me giving a speech at some dinner (I suck at speeches by the way) they all somehow feel the need to talk about it as it relates to something that happened nearly two years ago, ya know? It feels like I can’t breathe sometimes. The pressure and the scrutiny, it got to me to the point where I couldn’t take it anymore…and I’m still paying for that mistake._

_Wow, that got very dark._

_Sorry about that._

_So, what do you do for fun? Other than playing tour guide for a bunch of silly Americans._

_Best_

_Alex._

_Dear Alex,_

_Don’t apologize. I think you have every right to feel as you do. And it’s alright to go dark and speak about those topics, as long as you don’t let the dark thoughts control you. If it means anything, I don’t think you’re a failure as a human. I think you’re pretty cool._

_At my house, as I was told by an Archduke’s wife once, we’re English so we must only show affection to dogs and horses and never speak about our emotions._

_For example, when my mother died, we mourned her for a month, and now we barely, if ever, speak about her. I can understand feeling stifled and feeling like your life isn’t your own. Like you can’t be who you want to me._

_Sometimes I just want to scream._

_Well…don’t tell anyone in the UK, but I actually really hate cricket and have an interest in American Football and while it reminds me of Rugby. That’s actually how I met Luke. But that’s a story for another time. I like American comics and old movies. I bake little known fact. I make really good cookies._

_  
What about you?_

_Yours,_

_Charlie._

_P.S. Traveling to Scotland so might take me a day or two to reply. But I will send pictures._

_Dear Charlie,_

_American Football? Really? Well you and my brother, Peter will have a lot to talk about. He’s obsessed. My Dad’s more of a casual fan, and we watch the Super Bowl every year. But Peter is a fiend. He played in high school and college._

_Movies and Comics? I can get on board with that. I have a sizable collection, and I did receive a rare comic as a gift from the editor of Marvel that you might like. I’ll show it to you when you visit. I really want to be a writer, whether that’s historical writing or fiction I’ll have to get back to you._

_Did you know that many comic book writers and artists used pen names because they wanted to go on to other things and didn’t want their names associated with something as “low” on the totem pole as comics? And now those pen names are legendary. Maybe I’ll become a writer, seems significantly more relaxing than being in the public eye and being president, or a prince or whatever._

_We’ll have to do a movie night in the Wilson Theater when you visit._

_And yes, send me all the Scotland pictures._

_Best_

_Alex_

This is how it began, from one week of emails to daily communication that at one point, the two finally exchanged numbers and brought it over to their phones, before finally having a proper face to face conversation over facetime. Two people across the ocean exchanging everything from casual conversation to their deepest, darkest secrets. Like they’d known each other their whole lives.

“Did you know that your eyes are incredibly blue,” replied Charlie and Alex gawked at him. “Incredibly blue! Do people not see how blue they are? It’s kind of incredible.”

Alex was not going to blush. Nope, no, absolutely not. The Duke of Cambridge could not be flirting with him. That shit just didn’t happen. “Anyway,” continued Charlie, likely noticing the flush through the viewscreen. “Are you ready for your finals?”

“Yup!” replied Alex. “I got all my papers done; I just have one professor that insists on doing exams. It’s history, we do presentations, and papers, not tests.”

“What’s the class?”

“History of the Soviet Union.”

“Well that explains it,” replied Charlie. “Is it comprehensive or is it like a ballot?”

“Ballot!” replied Alex surprised Charlie knew what it was. “It’s kind of intimidating, walking into a room and picking up your future on an index card, lol.”

“Don’t think of it that way,” said Charlie. “Think of it as not having to answer questions about the entire thing. Just one section of it…you’re still stressing out, I take it?”

“Yup!”

“Can I say anything to make you feel better?”

“Hm…I don’t know. Maybe it would help to get my mind off it for a bit,” suggested Alex. “Tell me about something fun.”

“Well, I could tell you about how my family is related to the Russian royal family if you want?”

Tyler and Alex go out for coffee after finals, with Alex excited that he did in fact ace his exam. And maybe he gushed a bit with how much Charlie helped him with it. They got coffee and sat down as most patrons ignored them. 

“So, when are you going to ask out you know who?” asked Tyler sipping his iced mocha something or other. Alex groaned sipping his cappuccino.

“Why the hell would I do that?” asked Alex. “He’s…well you know who he is.” He added with a whisper. “How do I know he’s even into me. Me! Of all people.”

“Well he did tell you stories to destress you before your finals, and you said he complimented the color of your eyes. Despite the time difference you two call, and text daily. It’s like you’re in a long-distance relationship already.”

“How do you know that exactly?” he asks just as his phone dinged and his eyes lit up at a text from Charlie.

“Well, for one that look on your face just now, and two there were rumors about him and this one kid when he was at Oxford,” replied Tyler showing him something on his iPad. Alex picked it up, skimming the Guardian and some other UK outlet about rumors.

“These are just rumors, though.”

“True. But the guy he allegedly dated, Winston something or other, influential family. Point being this Winston guy just married some non-profit guy he met while doing charity work.”

“How do you know this?”

“Because his father is a Lord or something,” said Tyler with a shrug. “I do my due diligence like every best friend should.”

Alex shook his head. “Still doesn’t mean Charlie’s into guys or if the relationship was even a thing in the first place. You and I both know people love making shit up.”

Tyler sighed. “Your cynicism can be really frustrating sometimes. But whatever,” he took his iPad back. “Why be hopeful of a potential romance with a man as attractive as he is, especially when his adorable British disposition is coming to visit you. “

“You don’t get it,” said Alex with a sigh. “I’m broken,” he indicated his cane. “And to top it off his…position is much more delicate than mine. Meaning this will end as nothing but a hookup, or heartbreak, or both.”

Tyler sighed, knowing Alex had a point. “You always have to think five thousand steps ahead, don’t you. I just want you to be happy.”

“I know Ty, I appreciate it.” Alex had to admit, talking to Charlie was a little different than talking to anyone else, if only because he understood the pressure and scrutiny. He was kind, he was sweet and if circumstances were different, Alex could absolutely see himself falling for him. But damn those circumstances.

Charlie woke up back at Buckingham Palace. He dressed and met with Ani.

“Your flight is all set,” said Ani, “It leaves in the morning. As requested, just you and our two agents, Luke and Beecher.

“Do I really need two agents?” asked Charlie. “He’s meeting me at the airport and the White House is one of the safest places in the world.”

“Your grandmother’s orders, take it up with her,” Ani told him.

“Fine, anything else?”

“No social media. You may take neutral photos for yourself, but they cannot make their way to social media.”

“So, I can’t even take a close-up selfie of us hanging out?”

“You can take it,” Ani told him. “You just can’t post it.”

“I can live with that,” Charlie replied. “Anything else?”

“Yes, your father is waiting in his room to give you your present,” replied Ani before leaving.

Charlie walked down the hallway to his father’s suite, the door already open for him. His father was sitting at a desk with two parcels beside him.

“Happy Christmas,” Charlie told him. Andrew St. George, heir to the throne stood up and hugged his son.

“Happy Christmas,” he told him. “An interesting package arrived for you.” He took the one on the top, handing it to his son. “It’s from the White House.”

“Really?” Charlie squeaked and opened it up. Inside were superhero shaped cookie cutters and a book of recipes based on comic books. He smiled. “That’s…yeah, it’s from Alex.”

“I figured,” replied Andrew. “Listen, um…I like that you’ve got this friendship with Alex, he seems like a good kid…though I would be careful.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Charlie.

“I don’t mean anything specific. It’s just… I want you to be happy…and it seems like he’s doing that.”

“Um….no…but…huh…yes?” Charlie stammered for the first time since he was a baby.

“Just don’t let the press get wind of it,” Andrew told him, patting him gently on the shoulder. “We don’t want this to end like last time.” 

Charlie shook head before taking the items with him, he would make sure to pack the cutters and the book, just in case he and Alex would have some time to make something.

Christmas ended up for the first time as a small formal celebration for the staff on the Eve, and a family celebratory breakfast just for the family the next day. Alex had gotten the new headphones and gorgeous vintage pen he could use to launch his writing career. It was actually a quiet day at the White House. No disasters, no terrorists, no situation room come calling. Just a morning with his family.

“Oh, forgot one last thing,” said Peter, “Did you want me to do anything for the arrival of the Duke?”

“No,” said Carolyn firmly, “He’s coming as Alex’s friend, not as the Duke. Make sure that as few people as possible know about this and that there are no leaks. I’m serious. I’ll let Lainie know to inform the senior staff.”

Alex smiled sheepishly. He looked around and found another gift under the tree, addressed to him. It was signed, Charlie. “When did this…how did this?”

“Tyler!” Bill replied. Alex peeled back the paper to reveal a beautiful notebook, with an intricate, goth-like design. “That looks pretty cool.”

Alex opened it.

_Happy Christmas, Happy Writing!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Love? Love?! LOVE! No. That was just how people signed cute notes…in special notebooks. Alex was clearly overthinking things. There was no way. Tyler couldn’t be right…and even if he was, it would lead to nothing but trouble.

“Dude is that from Charlie?” asked Peter. “That’s awesome. Leather bound?”

“Um…” he ran his fingers over the covers. “I guess…I’m gonna….” He stood up and left the living room.

Alex had run to his room to call Charlie. He didn’t expect him to pick up the phone, but he did, barely one ring in.

“Hi Alex,” replied Charlie. “I was going to call you but didn’t want to wake you. Happy Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” replied Alex. “Thank you so much for the journal. It’s…it’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” replied Charlie. “I picked it out myself. I thought you could get started on that great novel of yours.” Alex laughed. “I cannot get over the cookbook you sent me, it’s incredible. I’m really excited to see you. My flight should get in around 4 pm into Reagan.”

“I’ll come and pick you up, no worries. How many agents are you bringing?”

“Two,” said Charlie. “Beecher and Luke.”

“That’ll be a fun plane ride,” joked Alex. “Don’t worry, I’ll send Zach in to get you and I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Can we…um…talk when I get there?” asked Charlie shily.

“Yeah, you’re going to be staying for a whole week, of course, we can,” replied Alex, though he might not have fully realized what he was agreeing to.

“Right, well, I should let you get back to your family…I wouldn’t want to hold you up.”

“Oh, no problem,” Alex said casually, “You can hold me any time…shit hold me up…um…my time…I’ll see you tomorrow.” He could hear Charlie’s sweet laughter on the other end. Dumbass. What the hell was that? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Alex.

“I am never going to live this moment down,” Alex said to no one in particular.

“Somehow I think you’ll be fine,” Alex turned to see Zach.

“Not gonna lie, that may have been the most adorkable thing you’ve ever done, I’m proud,” Zach told him.

“Merry Christmas,” Alex said in response.

“Merry Christmas just wanted to let you know I got the details from Luke about Charlie’s arrival. Though I would be careful what you guys do outside the residence.”

“Why?”

“Walker.”

“Because he’s gunning for Mom’s job?” asked Alex.

“Because he’s already spreading more salacious rumors about you and the rest of the first family and he’s looking for ammunition.”

“Well, maybe we can dig up some dirt on him first,” suggested Alex. “Isn’t Peter and the campaign staff doing oppo?” He meant, of course, opposition research on potential opponents of the President, who had the best chance of beating her, who had a secret affair with a hooker, who was involved in a bribery scandal, who’s scandal-free, if that’s even possible.

“This isn’t strictly campaign-related,” Zach explained. “I’m sure Lainie is briefing the President about this now. But Walker is going to try to get dirt on you to stifle efforts on that new Mental Health Bill.”

“Great, now both parties get to use me as a political prop. Just what I need.”

Charlie arrived at Reagan Airport and went through passport control without issue. Most Americans barely knew him as Prince Charlie. Last names, middle names, were irrelevant and unknown. Thus, he passed through like any other tourist, visiting the country with his security. The TSA officer mistook him for a model or some other type of celebrity and he went to baggage claim.

“Are you nervous?” asked Luke.

“Nervous? What do I have to be nervous about?”

“Well, you’re seeing Alex, aren’t you, you two have been kind of dancing around each other since that dinner.”

Charlie was, in fact nervous.

They exited out a door on the upper level, where people were usually dropped off. Zach stood there, holding a sign that said “Daniel Colby.”

“Hello Zach,” replied Charlie.

“Hello Sir,” replied Zach opening the door, while Luke and Beecher loaded the bags.

Charlie stuff was loaded into the trunk and he slid inside the SUV. “Is Alex meeting us at the house?” he asked.

“He is, sir,” explained Zach. Another agent awaited inside, at the driver’s seat. “He wanted me to send his apologies that he couldn’t meet you at the airport.”

“Is he alright?”

Zach said nothing, as he got inside the SUV. “Let’s just say his Christmas was better. But I am not at liberty to say.” This made Charlie nervous. With Luke and Beecher safely inside, Zach signaled the driver and they headed towards the White House.

“Alex will meet you at the residence, I’ll escort you in, and we’ve got your agents on standby.” Explained Zach as they pulled in. “I’ll get someone to take your things to the Lincoln Bedroom.”

“Oh, that’s lovely, thank you,” replied Charlie as they pulled into the White House gates. They took him up straight to the residence.

Alex was pacing the hallway when he heard the elevator ding. It opened and Charlie smiled, brightly, like a freaking ray of sunshine. But it faltered when he saw Alex’s distraught face.

“What’s wrong?” asked Charlie. But Alex put up a smile completely forced.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” replied Charlie, “What’s wrong?”

Alex grabbed Charlie’s hand and pulled him into the sitting room. “Senator Walker’s son has been on all the talk shows talking about how my mother is emotionally compromised by my history of depression and…the rest and is using that to bully congress into passing her mental health agenda.” Alex took a deep breath. “He called me emotionally unhinged.”

“What a bloody bastard,” snapped Charlie.

“Yeah, that put a damper on your arrival, I’m sorry…” said Alex.

“Can…may I give you a hug?” asked Charlie. Alex looked up at him nodding. Warm arms pulled him close, and damn it if Alex absolutely needed that and didn’t care that he smelled like an airport. “I hope you know that you’re an incredible person.” Alex laid his head on Charlie’s chest and they moved to sit down on the couch, never letting go.

“T... thanks,” replied Alex, detangling himself just a little from Charlie’s grip, but still keeping his head buried in his shirt.

“When I was at Oxford I was in a romantic dalliance, you can say, with a young man with political aspirations,” explained Charlie, “He, whether accidentally or not, ended up leaking the details of his dalliance to a reporter. It was…the media called me gay, and I had to pretend to be dating this girl until the rumors died down, someone called me the biggest national scandal since my great grandfather’s brother abdicated the throne to marry an actress. The palace categorically denied it, and back in the closet, I went. I’m bisexual by the way.”

Alex laughed slightly, sitting up. “Yeah…uh…me too. Bisexual that is. The media still thinks I’m gay by the way.”

“They always do,” Charlie responded. “Were you…um…did they make you clarify? Cover?”

“Nope,” replied Alex. “My Dad made a statement saying the media’s efforts were better spent covering the persecution of the Kurds instead of focusing on my love life and that he loved and supported me regardless, as any good parent should.”

Charlie bit his lip, sitting in silence. “Also, no offense, and don’t restart a war here, but your family kind of sucks.” Charlie cracked a smile.

“I know they care about me…it just feels like sometimes they forget we’re people too.”

They sat there for a few moments longer, just being together, even though they hadn’t quite discussed it yet. And boy was there a lot to discuss. “Well, that was…a mood,” Alex admitted. “I’ll give you the tour and we’ll end at the Lincoln bedroom so you can freshen up before we have dinner with my family.” 

“Meeting the parents already,” Charlie replied jokingly.

Alex blinked at him. “You met my parents already, Carolyn and Bill Standall, President and First Gentleman of the United States, their titles far more intimidating than they actually are.”

“Well, if you’re up for it, let’s go on that tour.”

“Although White House construction began during George Washington’s time, primarily in his second term, he never lived here. It was John Adams who first occupied the White House…” began Alex. “It was only under Theodore Roosevelt that this became the White House, as oppose to the Presidential Mansion, or Executive Mansion, as it had been known before….” They moved to various rooms of the White House, with Alex providing some context, such as the furniture James Monroe purchased for the mansion, and the gutting of the entire inside of the White House under Harry S. Truman. Largely due to severe neglect over many years, from termites, and bad flooring.

“Here we have your room, the Lincoln Bedroom,” explained Alex. “I’m just across the hall.”

“Did Churchill really stay here?” asked Charlie peaking in, where his bags were already waiting for him.

“He did,” replied Alex. “Though there is a story that at one point he claimed that the ghost of Abraham Lincoln walked in on him in the bathtub when he was wearing only a cigar, true story.” Charlie laughed. “From then on he refused to stay in the Lincoln Bedroom.”

“Really?” Alex nodded. “That’s…” he started laughing so hard. “That’s brilliant. The great Winston Churchill scared witless by a ghost.” They both began laughing.

“Alex,” began Charlie, as their laughter subsided. “Did I…I hope I didn’t misread…because these last couple of months of emails and phone calls and face times…they were wonderful really, but…”

Alex smiled softly and leaned in capture Charlie’s lips with his own for a brief, fleeting kiss. “You didn’t misread.”

“Oh, that’s…that’s good. I’m…I’m glad.”

“But,” responded Alex. “Given both our family’s positions, this makes everything….”

“Complicated,” replied Charlie hanging his head.

“It is,” admitted Alex. “But I do like you, a lot…um…I’m just not sure how…if this even works, and how long…and…” Charlie cupped Alex’s face gently. “And I’m…and you’re…”

“We’ll figure it out,” said Charlie kissing Alex sweetly. “I promise. Now, is this the end of the tour?”

“Nope,” responded Alex taking his hand. “We still have the movie theater,”

They went down to see the grounds and then wandered over to the movie theater. It was a long hall-like structure with a stage, and a screen in the front, with new dark curtains, and the walls being painted a dark blue color.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Charlie noted. “Do you do a lot of movie nights?”

“Some, we have a pretty large TV in the residence, so we’re not here often. But I was thinking of maybe inviting Tyler, maybe a few other people for a movie night before you leave. My Dad had the place modernized quite a bit. It was completely red, with like gold trimmings. It just felt old and outdated. But there’s a projector for classic movies. We have our own collection that we brought with us. There’s a DVD player and I think Dad upgraded it so I can also pull stuff form Netflix. But we’ll have to ask him about it.”

“I’m happy to do anything and everything, as long as it’s with you.” Alex smiled.

They had dinner with his parents, and Charlie saw for the first time the real Carolyn and Bill Standall, not the President of the United States and First Gentleman. Outside the public face, they were quite…ordinary. The way a person was in public vs the way they were in private were two different things, and usually, Charlie will admit he didn’t’ see much of a difference in his own family, just a formal and informal version. But here, there was a striking contrast. They were domestic, like a loving family, passing jokes back and forth, teasing.

“Maybe we can arrange some kind of dance lessons,” Suggested Bill. “You used to love to dance.”

“I was eight,” Alex replied with an eye-roll.

“You were fourteen and it was your first school dance,”

“Eight, fourteen... and it’s not pick-on-Alex-day.”

Everyone smiled softly, “So, Charlie, we haven’t scared you off yet, have we?” asked Bill.

“Well I was going to call the next ship to take me home, but some Yankee rebels have sunk it. Thus, it appears I am stuck here.” 

Alex was the first to burst out laughing. “I can see the headlines now. English Prince kidnapped by First son as Revenge for the British burning down the White House. “

Carolyn and Bill laughed along with them.

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” asked Carolyn.

“I promised Charlie we’d take in the sights. We got disguises all ready to go for the both of us.”

“Good,” said Carolyn. “Make sure you take your cane with you and don’t overdo it.”

“Yes Dr. Standall,” Alex added with an eye roll.

“That’s President Doctor to you,” said Carolyn and everyone laughed again. Charlie knew at that moment; he would enjoy his visit.

The next morning, they set out about town, first walking along the park outside the white house, both wearing sunglasses and truly hideous, yet just passable enough that no one would notice. At a distance, it looked like a couple of sunglass obsessed dude bros, college kids, wandering the halls.

“So, this is the famous Von Stuben?” remarked Charlie.

“Worst kept secret of the Revolution was probably his sexuality,” responded Alex as Charlie grabbed his hand.

“This is so stupid,” mouthed Beecher to Luke. “We’re supposed to just accompany these two as they go on their dates?”

“Do your job and quit whining,” snapped Luke.

They walked around downtown, the weather had been surprisingly bearable for a late December, around 35F so pretty close to 1C, but no wind chill. They walked around the archives, and Charlie took pictures of the architecture, and the general built of the city.

They stopped at a café for lunch, nobody paying them much attention.

“This wig itches,” replied Alex.

“It was that or a day inside,” replied Zach. “Remember, it’s not just your butt out in the open.”

“I know,” Alex responded a bit forcefully. “It just itches.”

“We can figure out something for night monuments,” suggested Luke.

The doors of the restaurant opened and Alex braced himself, Bryce Walker had entered the café and stood in line with his friend Montgomery De La Cruz.

“Isn’t that…” began Beecher, but Luke kicked him under the table. He walked around their table and sat down to obscure the view of Alex and Charlie.

“What’s going on?” asked Charlie.

“Walker and De La Cruz,” responded Zach.

“Walker…that was the git on television, right?” Alex smirked nodding.

“Don’t worry, they’ll order their coffee and leave like the good little sheep they are, in service of their master…I mean Senator.” Zach and Alex high fived.

“Agent Dempsey,” came Bryce’s voice, coming over to their table. “What brings you here?”

“Bryce,” Zach replied coldly. “Nothing much, just catching up with some colleagues,”

“How nice,” Monty said popping over. “Got the first homo stashed away in a basement crying in a corner somewhere?”

Alex balled his hands into a fist, and Charlie placed a gentle hand on his thigh.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Monty looking at Charlie. “You look kind of familiar.”

“This is Daniel,” replied Luke, “A friend of mine from college, he gets mistaken for Lucas Grabeel like all that time.” Charlie had a vague idea of who he was talking about and laughed. “But I best be careful, I hear his boyfriend has a killer right hook. Jealous type.”

Monty’s face twisted into something unreadable. “Whatever,” he finally murmured. “Let’s go Bryce, the uh…meeting, awaits.”

“Good luck on your Dad’s doomed presidential campaign,” someone called from another section of the café. It wasn’t anyone at the table. They turned to see a young woman, with short black hair.

They returned to the manor and Alex and Charlie ended up sitting in the Lincoln bedroom, cuddling on the couch.

“Are you ok?” asked Charlie.

“Bryce Walker is a piece of shit,” said Alex, “And I hate that he can get to me and spread his lies, and people actually believe him. It makes me sick.”

“Hey,” said Charlie, pulling Alex closer. “Everything’s going to be alright. We can stay in and do those stay-at-home dates. We can go to the movies, and make out in the library,” Alex chucked. “We could see Tyler.”

“Go bowling,” suggested Alex.

“You bowl?” asked Charlie. “I’ve never done it.”

“Truman bowling alley is still standing. I could teach you how to bowl,” suggested Alex.

“Let’s do it.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the bowling alley. “Ok,” Alex began and demonstrated how to bowl a perfect strike. “Did you see?”

“Um…sure,” responded Charlie and tried his best, managing to hit a few pins, “That was terrible.”

“That’s not bad for someone who’s never bowled before, you just need to keep your arm straight during follow through.”

“What does that mean exactly?” asked Charlie.

Alex grinned and put his arm over Charlie’s helping to guide him into the proper position to let go of the ball, letting it roll down into the pins, knocking all of them out. “I see what you mean now.”

“Hey Alex,” called Zach, entering the bowling alley. “Tyler’s here with pizza and beer.”

“Tell him to meet us in the theater.”

By the time Tyler came in, Alex and Charlie were squished into one large chair, cuddling. “Oh no, did I sign up to third-wheel movie time?”

“You did,” replied Alex. “I can ask Justin and Clay to drop by if you want? Make it a team movie night so you’re not third-wheeling.”

“Who are Justin and Clay?”

“They’re the kids of the Chief of Staff,” explained Charlie. “It’s up to you. I’m only here to see Charlie.”

“You brought your camera?”

Tyler grinned and pulled out an old camera. “I got the film all loaded and everything.”

“Film?”

“I have digital too, but there’s just something about developing a film that’s just….” He took a few photos of the two of them cuddling on the couch. “I figured we could take it with us and I can get some good photos for you two to have.”

“Photography nerd,” whispered Alex to Charlie. “Tyler was the photographer for our high school yearbook. College yearbook too.”

“But, when you’re the son of a diplomat, the only photography you get to do is recreational,” explained Tyler.

“But you just had a gallery show,” countered Alex. Tyler nodded. Alex cuddled further into Charlie. “If you didn’t have the weight of the crown on your shoulders, what would you be doing?”

Charlie thought about it, heh ad thought about it many times before. “I would probably be a professional tour guide.”

Tyler sat down in a chair beside the couple and smiled. “You were a pretty good tour guide.”

“I could give tours around London, hidden treasures of the city,” explained Charlie. “I would have a uniform, making me look like some ordinary man of the eighteenth century and I would give tours.” Alex’s gaze never left Charlie’s.

“That’s…that sounds amazing,” replied Alex.

“What about you Alex?”

“I’m about to live the life,” Alex turned to grab a slice of pizza and passed one on to Charlie. “I’m going to stay here in the White House if Mom wins another term and I won’t have to socialize again, and sit at my desk, and write until I can’t feel my hands anymore. And if she doesn’t, I’ll find a house somewhere in West Virginia and do the same thing.”

“That sounds fun,” replied Charlie. “But won’t you miss spending time with your friends?”

“Ok, fine,” admitted Alex shoving Charlie slightly. “Maybe I’ll socialize with my friends, but no one else. I’ll have groceries delivered.” They laughed.

They watched a movie, but Alex had fallen asleep right there in Charlie’s arms. “How is it,” said Tyler getting up after the movie was over. He took a cute photo of a sleeping Alex. “That you’re the one supposed to be suffering from jetlag, but he’s the one that falls asleep?”

“I slept on the plane, and again last night,” explained Charlie. “I understand he is still…in…um…recovery, right?”

“He’s still seeing a therapist and he’s recovered from his physical injuries. But he’ll never be the same as he was before,” said Tyler. “He doesn’t scoff at the cane anymore, but then again he doesn’t really need it.” He hesitated for a moment. “Listen…um…Charlie…I don’t want to be that guy. But I need to say something.”

Charlie untangled himself gently away from Alex to stand, as to be on even footing with Tyler. “Please, by all means.”

“Please don’t hurt Alex,” Tyler said, almost like a whisper. “He’s been…he’s been through a lot and you’re the first guy in…person…in I don’t even know how long that’s managed to make him smile like that.” Charlie nodded. “I’m not here to judge you…but I wanted you to know I like you, I think you’re great. But don’t take this further if you’re just going to break his heart. I don’t think he’d be able to handle that. He’s pretty fragile still in a lot of ways.”

“Believe me, that’s the last thing I want,” replied Charlie.

“Then I have done my duty as best friend,” Tyler replied. “I’m going to head home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

The next day the three of them, plus three bodyguards went out to the memorials. Compared to the previous day it was rather brisk, with a windchill, thus leaving the tourist spots completely bare, save for an unfortunate student tour groups and disgruntled instructors. They then returned to the house for hot chocolate and lunch, before finding themselves inside the music room.

“Do you play?” asked Charlie.

“I used to…guitar. Zach plays the piano and guitar,” explained Alex. “Tyler took, what two years of the trumpet and gave up?”

“The only thing I need is my trusty camera collection. Charlie, what about you?”

“Well I dabbled a little bit, but I’m sadly not particularly musically inclined. But I hope you’ll play something,” said Charlie looking all adorable.

The music room was small, had once been a bedroom, and deemed by Hillary Clinton a safe space for her husband to play the saxophone. It had a staircase that led to a small little lookout point, with a couch and coffee table. It was now covered with posters of various bands and held a record player and several different guitars.

Alex picked up one electric and plugged it in, it was a base and strummed a few notes together. “You want to try?”

“Oh no, I’d be rubbish at it?”

“It’s not that hard, come on,” Alex handed him the guitar and showed him where to hold his fingers, and how to get a few notes out of it.

“How did I do?” Tyler took a few more photos of the two of them.

“Not bad,” Alex replied, kissing Charlie.

Tyler left the couple soon after, with promises to develop photographs and bring them back in for New Year’s Eve to show them.

Alex and Tyler wondered for the first time into the game room, which had a pool table.

“I hope you’re having fun so far,” Alex wondered. Aside from the giant pool table, a few old-fashioned arcade machines stood, along with a television and a play station. They ended up playing video games for hours.

“Best vacation ever,” said Charlie stealing a long kiss from Alex as they sat down on the couch.

By the time the 30th rolled in it seemed like they spent every waking moment together and each night it became more and more difficult to say goodnight. Until it wasn’t. And they didn’t. If one was being entirely honest, it is difficult to ascertain the total amount of time Charlie actually spent in the Lincoln bedroom, not including the time it took to grab a change of clothes.

Charlie and Alex had given their bodyguards the night off, so Luke, Beecher, and Zach ended up going out for drinks after their shift ended.

“Do we talk about it?” asked Beecher

“About what?” asked Luke. “Alex is happy and Daniel’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him.”

“Isn’t it just a little…” began Beecher but was interrupted by a call on Zach’s cell.

“Hey Tyler…yes, of course, no it’s no problem. I’ll text Max at the gate you’re coming in and put your name down to the desk. Shouldn’t be an issue. You could pretty much live there at this point. Alright, Ty, take care.”

“What was that?” asked Luke.

“Apparently Tyler’s got some great photos he’s developed and wants to drop them off as a belated Christmas present to Charlie and Alex.”

“That’s nice,” Luke said. “Tyler’s awesome.”

“What kind of photos?” asked Beecher.

“No idea,” said Zach. “I think it’s something so they have a photo of them together they can frame or something.”

Beecher nodded, texting under the table.

They woke up on New Year’s Eve in bed, in Alex’s bedroom wrapped in each other’s arms, lost in the own world. Happy for the first time in a long time.

“Morning,” Charlie whispered into Alex’s ear. He got a muffled grumble in return as Alex pulled the blanket tighter over himself and furrowed into Charlie. “Sleep well?” One of the things Charlie found out early on was that Alex hated waking up early. Anything before 9 am was cruel and unusual, and maybe a violation of the Geneva Convention. He didn’t check.

“I was, let me sleep, you weirdo morning person,” grumped Alex.

“Never been much of a sleep-in person. But I’m happy to remain here until you wake up.” He brushed his fingers through Alex’s soft locks. 

“You’re way too perfect, St. George,” Alex replied.

“Alex,” began Charlie. “I…I do think we should talk, about what happens after…after I leave to go back to England.”

Alex groaned. “Do we have to?” He sat up.

“I’m afraid so, love,” Charlie explained kissing Alex’s bare shoulder. “And what I was going to say is, I want you to come to England for spring break.”

“That’s a good idea,” Alex grabbed Charlie’s hand and wrapped it around himself. “And then you can come to my graduation.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Charlie trailed kisses up his shoulder, and to his neck. “And then you and I can go somewhere not in the U.S. and not in England together.”

“Oh,” said Alex leaning into him. “And where could we go?” He shifted himself so he could face Charlie.

“Anywhere you want, Amsterdam, Paris, Madrid, Prague…”

“Maybe somewhere rural, where there’s no internet and no one knows who either one of us is, and we can just be Alex and Charlie and no familial obligations anywhere,” Alex suggested.

“I love that idea,” Charlie said.

Alex pressed his lips to Charlie’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” replied Charlie. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, for now, my plan was just to stay in bed, with you, after that, I don’t care.”

“I would stay with you forever,” Charlie muttered.

“You and me both.”

Not every year ends with a bang, sometimes it ends with the quiet nothings whispered between two people in love and a happy end.

A knock on the door startled them from what could have been a not-so-lazy morning in bed. Then again, sometimes the year does end on a dramatic note.

Alex sighed, and put on pants and lazily put on one of Charlie’s sweaters to open the door. Zach stood there, his face slightly pale, his eyes clouded with something dark. “Um…so…we have a leak.” Charlie sighed and began to get dressed.

“What kind of leak?”

“Somebody got a hold of the photos Tyler took of you guys and sent them to GNN.”

“You think Tyler leaked them?” asked Alex.

“Of course not,” Zach replied. “But I can’t reach Tyler. I called his cell, no answer. He said he was going to stop by last night to drop off some pictures for you as a belated Christmas present. Did he come over?” Alex shook his head. “Did he text you?”

“No. I guess he wanted it to be a surprise.” Alex paused. “Has it spread?” Zach nodded. Alex took a deep breath. “Ok, go to his apartment, check on him, make sure he’s ok. I should…” Alex turned around to see Charlie’s face, pale, his hand frozen, as he saw a photo of himself, kissing Alex in the music room on his phone.

Alex grabbed Charlie’s hand, as he approached him. “Hey, whatever happens, I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to figure this out and deal with this, I promise. I just sent Zach to check on Tyler…” he used his free hand to grab his phone, already buzzing with notifications. “It looks like…”

“He took those photos,” said Charlie. “He was the only one in the room, why would he...”

“He wouldn’t,” replied Alex. “I promise you. Tyler would never do something like that. I just sent Zach to go and check on him. He could be in trouble.”

“I….” tried Charlie, but no words came, nothing came, this was the end. “This is it. This is where it ends. They’re going to take this way. They’re going to take it all away.” Charlie wasn’t going to cry; he really didn’t want to. But he saw every moment of the last week flashing before his eyes, like a large piece of glass being thrown down a ravine.

“Hey, Hey,” Alex wrapped his arms around him tightly, “We’re going to figure this out. I promise, and no matter what I’m not going anywhere and I won’t let anyone take this away from us.”

There was another knock on the door. “Guys. It’s Luke…um…the President would like to speak to both of you.” Luke’s voice came through the door.

“We’re coming,” Alex called back and kissing Charlie’s forehead. “We should go, I’m sure my Mom already knows and she’ll figure out a way to help us.”

“How long do you…do you think before…” before Charlie’s world imploded and the Queen was recalling him to England.

“If it just broke, I would say depends on internet access at Buckingham Palace.”

They stepped out into the hallway and Luke pointed them towards one of the sitting rooms. Inside the room was the President, the First Gentleman, Chief of Staff, and Olivia Baker, the head of Carolyn’s re-election campaign.

“Hi boys,” greeted Carolyn and pulled them both into a tight hug. She looked over at Alex, who to her surprise seemed much more put together than she would have expected.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Charlie said, making Carolyn hug him tighter.

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault, dear,” she told him.

“Do we know how the media got wind of this?” asked Olivia.

“It has to be Walker and De La Cruz,” said Alex, as they both sat down on the couch. “They saw Zach and Luke and Beecher and the two of us at a café Charlie’s first day. They must have gone after Tyler.”

“But how would they know that Tyler would have photos or where he was going to be?” asked Lainie. “It’s not like he handed them over?”

“I don’t know,” said Alex. “But we’ll find out. Zach just left to find out what happened to Tyler.”

“In the meantime,” began Bill. “How are you boys doing?”

Alex shrugged and Charlie bit his lip not saying anything. “Have…have you heard from….”

“Not yet,” Lainie said, “But I expect we’ll hear something soon. I hate to ask this. I really and truly hate to ask this…I have to ask this. What’s our plan for a response?”

“Statement of support for the boys, and say that their private life is theirs and nobody’s business,” said Bill matter of fact.

“That might work for the American media, but England likes to boast it's far more progressive than it actually is. My life isn’t mine, it’s the Crown’s,” said Charlie.

“What do you want to do Charlie?” asked Olivia.

Charlie didn’t say anything. Jessica Davis came in. She was one of the communication assistants. “Ma’am,” she said looking at Carolyn. “It appears that Senator Walker is spinning this already. He had a statement prepared and everything. He knew this was coming.”

“What’s he saying?” asked Bill. “Is he being homophobic?”

“Conspiratorial, actually,” said Jessica. “He was just on GNN saying that the Prince was ordered by the Queen to infiltrate the White House to woo the First Son and influence the President on issues of Foreign Policy. He’s suggesting England is trying to manipulate us by way of Alex and Charlie’s relationship.” 

“That makes no sense,” said Bill. “England doesn’t need to manipulate us; we’ve been allies through how many different administrations? This isn’t LBJ and bailout for England.” 

“This Walker sounds like a nutter,” said Charlie quietly.

“Do we have anything we can use to discredit him?” asked Carolyn. “And I don’t mean on this, just in general. Anything on oppo?”

Olivia grabbed a file from her large purse. “There is something…two things actually…funny enough I was on my way here this morning to discuss how you wanted to handle it.” She opened the file. “The first thing is about how he made his fortune, crude, but not a scandal. The second, however…is troubling and would require a delicate approach.” She handed the file to Lainie who gasped, before handing it over to Carolyn, with Bill reading over her shoulder.

“Is this all true?” asked Carolyn.

“One hundred percent as far as I and my staff can tell,” Olivia said. “I wonder why Walker’s campaign team didn’t find this, or perhaps they buried it after I got my hands on it.” 

“What is it?” asked Alex.

“Senator Walker claims to be a self-made man, he’s not. His money and lavish lifestyle are due in some success to his investment company, but is largely because he married well,” explained Olivia. “Not much of a scandal there, as I said. The real scandal is the fact that he had an entire second family, while he’s still married. This is, of course, not counting him getting an innocent family deported over a land grab. He wanted the family to sell, they said no, he reported them to ICE... oh, and the piece de resistance,” Olivia continued. “He paid for an entire new baseball field so that Bryce Walker wouldn’t get kicked out of school after three girls came forward saying that he raped them.”

“And the reason none of this has come to light before…?” pressed Bill.

“Well the family got deported, I don’t know why this didn’t make headlines. But my guess is Walker covered it up. I’m not sure if the entire family got deported or not. I can find out,” Olivia explained. “The allegations against Bryce got covered up because the girls all got hefty settlements so they wouldn’t press charges, and they had to sign an NDA. Bryce is making a big name for himself. I think we should figure out how to leak this. See if there were other victims.”

Jessica twitched, her shoulder rising slightly. “I doubt you can convince another…if there are other victims, to just come forward. And even if you did, none of this addresses the main issue, which is that Alex and Charles’s relationship is now public. Even if you discredit both Walkers, it won’t make the photos magically disappear.”

“Zach also thinks we have a leak, so might want to put that on the list. Tyler was supposed to drop off the photos to us last night, he never got here. But he called Zach to make sure it was ok for him to stop by,” said Alex. “You’re forgetting one other problem in all of this.”

“My family,” explained Charlie. His phone began buzzing and ringing. “If you would excuse me, please.” He stood up, exited the room.

“Charlie’s family won’t be too pleased, I take it?” asked Carolyn. Alex nodded. “He can stay here as long as he needs to.”

“Good news,” Lainie said not looking up from her phone. “It seems like you guys are trending on social media.”

“That’s good news?” asked Alex.

“It’s good news because the reactions are so far more supportive than we anticipated. Much more than when you were outed,” Lainie pointed out. “The public seems mostly peeved that the photos were leaked, and a few are questioning what the UK will say, media outlets there, and some here are less supportive. Public Yes, media…no.”

“Typical,” muttered Alex. His phone beeped with a text. He looked at it, it was from Zach. “Tyler’s at the hospital. Zach says that he got mugged last night, two blocks from the White House. Somebody had to know he was coming here. So, who knew?”

“We did,” said Luke popping in. “Pardon the intrusion, I wanted to check on His Highness. But Zach, Beecher, and I were all grabbing drinks together.”

As a complete puzzle came into view, Charlie was currently getting an earful from Martin. Martin had been with the Queen for a long time; he was her go-to man. But he represented an old world, an outdated world. He thought about Alex and his parent, how kind they were, how they’d welcomed him, and treated him as a person, not a symbol. 

_“An insult to the Crown…a disgrace…Her Majesty…your father…do you have any idea what they think of you right now?”_

Charlie took a deep breath, looking at Carolyn brushing her son’s hair out of his face. “You know what Martin…piss off.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” said Charlie, and hung up. He let out a long-held breath.

“Where did that come from?” asked Luke.

“Honestly, I feel like it was a long time coming. I don’t quite know what’s happening next with all of this, but I’m ok if we don’t return to England.” Saying it out loud, Charlie wasn’t quite sure he believed it. He would miss his father, his cousins, his family. He wasn’t sure exactly how he would bear being alone. But he knew that for now, this was how it had to be.

“Dude…I mean…Your Highness…not that it means much, but…I’m glad you’re finally happy and whatever happens, I’m on your side.”

“Thanks, Luke, that means a lot…um…is Beecher here?”

“Ya know? Let me find out what’s up with him. I left him at the hotel this morning he said he was hungover.” Charlie nodded, slowly returning to the sitting room. “Do we know if Tyler’s going to be ok?”

“Zach said yes, but he isn’t sure who attacked him.”

“Charlie, did you hear from…” began Lainie as her phone rang. “The UK Ambassador is here.”

“Oh no,” said Luke.

“What’s wrong?” asked Alex.

“Ambassador Achola is scary,” Luke continued and even Charlie had to admit, he wasn’t wrong. Ambassador Achola was indeed a woman you didn’t want to mess with.

“If I may, Ma’am, it would be best to see her in the Roosevelt room, unless you want to invite her to the residence?”

“Actually,” said Bill. “Bring her to my office. Keep it less formal.”

“Very well, I’ll have someone from Senior staff escort her up. Speaking off, do we want to invite the rest of them up here? Jess is here already,” pointed out Lainie texting.

“Not yet, let me speak to her and we’ll go from there,” said Carolyn. “Boys, why don’t you wait here and we can talk after.”

Carolyn, Bill, and Lainie arrived in the office as Sharon, Bill’s secretary looked like she had been punched in the face. Ambassador Achola was indeed an intimidating woman. She wasn’t tall, but her glare could topple entire nations.

“Mr. Standall,” she said standing up. “Madam President…Mrs. Jensen.”

“Ambassador Achola,” greeted Carolyn, “I assume you are here because of the photos.”

“Yes!” she said bluntly. “I received a phone call from the Prime Minister, who received a call from Her Majesty. I am to inform you that Prince Charles will be returning to London today, please produce him. I am to take him to the airport.”

“All due respect, Madam Ambassador, but Charlie is here on invitation from our son. We’re not going to send him away.”

“And all due respect Ma’am, but Prince Charles is a Prince of the United Kingdom, and his Queen is demanding his immediate return home.”

“On what grounds?” asked Bill. “Charlie hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“The Crown feels that this matter is better handled in the family. If you do not produce Prince Charles in the next hour, I will have to tell Her Majesty’s office that the President is effectively holding our Prince Hostage. I do not want to do this.”

Carolyn sighed. “And what will happen to Charlie when he returns to England? No offense to you, but given how scared he is right now, I’m not sure I feel comfortable sending him back.”

“That is where we are,” said the Ambassador. “Look, as a mother I feel for these boys, really, I do. But the Crown must come first.”

“Lainie, can you please get the boys and ask them to join us.”

Alex concluded quickly upon seeing the woman that it didn’t really matter to him how intimidating she was. He was not about to hand Charlie over. That much he knew instantly.

“Your Highness,” said Mrs. Achola, greeting him.

“Amara Josephine, how have you been?”

“Your family certainly keeps mine on their toes,” she replied. “Amorowat has sent great photos from her skiing trip in Canada. I am guessing the time off was your idea?” Charlie nodded. “Your Highness, you know there are certain things…expectations, responsibilities…not to mention…” Not to mention husbandly duties to produce an heir, to marry a girl and be miserable like his great aunt was miserable, how his mother had been stifled by the Crown despite how much his parents loved each other.

Charlie sighed. “I know that Amara Josephine, I do. I really do. But I’m not going back. I promised Alex I would stay through New Years and that is what I am going to do. My original flight leaves on the third and I intend to stay until then. You can tell Martin that this is hardly the biggest scandal to ever affect the royal family and that if my father or grandmother has a large problem with the fact that I’m finally happy then they can say it to me. You’re an Ambassador, not a secretary and they shouldn’t send you to play messenger.”

“That is in the job description,” Amara Josephine sighed and grabbed something from her purse. “And this is a copy of the statement the Prince of Whales is going to read at a press conference, unless you get on a plane, today.” She handed it to Charlie who gasped, handing it over to Alex, who then passed it to the President and First Gentleman.

“He’s going accuse us of holding Charlie as …as a hostage or…political prisoner of some kind?” asked Alex. “Do they know how insane that is?”

“They do not,” replied the Ambassador bluntly. “They are prepared to issue the statement regardless.”

“Two centuries worth of diplomatic relations down the drain because our sons are in love?” asked Bill. “Isn’t this just a bit excessive?”

“Charlie…maybe you should call your dad,” suggested Alex. Charlie grabbed his hand.

“Ma’am, Sir, if you’ll excuse us,” said Charlie, and he and Alex walked out.

Luke found them. “It was Beecher,” he told them as they arrived back at the residence.

“Excuse me?” asked Alex.

“Beecher tipped of Walker’s son and the other goons.”

“How do you know this?” asked Charlie.

“I went back to the hotel to check on him and I saw the two guys from the café at the bar. They were toasting. I called Ani, she said that Martin specifically demanded Beecher come along on this detail.”

Charlie sighed, still firmly holding Alex’s hand. “Don’t do anything yet, we need to talk to Alex’s parents and that Olivia lady. I also need to call my dad.”

A few minutes later they were back in Alex’s room, sitting at his desk, his phone shaking in his hand. Charlie pressed the button.

“Charlie,” said his father on the other end. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better,” he replied. “What happened, Dad? Last time I was a disgrace, now someone’s ready to launch a war with the U.S?”

“That wasn’t us,” said Andrew. “Ok, well, in part it was your Grandmother and Martin, but they roped the Prime Minister into it.”

“Luke says that Beecher tipped off the people that stole and leaked the photos,” said Charlie. “And that speech you’re about to read? Are they serious about this?”

“Charlie you need to come home, we need to fix this, and deal with the consequences.”

“No,” Charlie replied firmly.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Charlie stated firmly. “I’m so sick of these games, and the manipulation, and the ignorance. How many people have been forced into marriages with people they barely knew and barely liked? A lot. I know how this works, I got threatened with all this last time. I’m done Dad, I can’t take it anymore. I’ll be back in England in the New Year, and then I’m leaving.”

“What do you mean, leaving?”

Alex stared, wide-eyed at Charlie. “Leaving! As in leaving it and all of you. I can get a job, live as a real, private citizen. I can’t take it anymore, and this, and Martin, and the passive-aggressive emotionless life. I love my country, I do, but demanding I be returned to England? A statement accusing the President of a sovereign nation of kidnapping me and holding me against my will, what is wrong with you?”

“That wasn’t me,” Andrew told him.

“But you didn’t stop them,” said Charlie. “I love you, Dad. So much. But you couldn’t stand up for me when this all happened the first time.”

Alex turned to his iPad and pulled out a couple of articles for reference. “And look, British tabloids are raving mad already.”

“What can I do?” Andrew asked quietly.

“Well, first I would find out what game Martin is playing since he’s the one that forced me to bring Beecher, who then ended up tipping off Senator Walker’s son and some pundit about the photos that has now left the son of the U.S. Ambassador to the UK in the hospital. I’d find out what that’s all about. Talk to Grandmother, and issue a statement of support. It’s the least you can do.”

“Charlie…” Andrew tried, though the comment went no further as he was at a complete loss for words. "I love you..." he managed out before Charlie hung up the phone. 

“That was…” began Alex, wrapping his arms tightly around Charlie and pressing a soft kiss to his head. “Are you alright?”

“Getting there,” said Charlie. “Just…it’s the 21st century. I’m hardly the first royal in the history of the Monarchy to…why can’t they just be happy for me?” His stomach grumbled, as Alex kissed him and hugged him tightly.

“Oh man, I’m starving,” Alex said.

“We probably need to eat something, we kind of forgot.”

“I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” said Alex kissing Charlie sweetly. “I just need to talk to Jess really quickly.”

Alex headed to the sitting room. Lainie and Olivia were locked in a pretty heated discussion, while he noted the look of Jessica, how uncomfortable she looked, how unsure.

“Hey Jess, got a sec?” he asked. She nodded and he motioned for her to come outside. The hallway wasn’t quiet, the conversation between Lainie and Olivia continued to steam. “Do you…I don’t want to push you, so I’m sorry to ask, and feel free to tell me off. But…did Bryce…did he hurt you?”

Jessica bit her lip, wrapping an arm around herself. “I can’t…you know I can’t….” but she nodded never the less.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to. But is there any chance you know of someone else?”

Jessica nodded again. “I know Byrce, Monty, and Justin were all friends in high school but had a falling out…and I know that Hannah…she might have been….and Chloe…. But you realize you can’t force them, you can’t…you know what the media attention will do to them.”

“Hannah’s willing,” Olivia said poking her head out. “That’s what Lainie and I were fighting about. Lainie wasn’t sure it was the best time, but there’s enough dirt on the Walkers for us to bury them. Hannah’s been going to therapy recently and…well…she thinks she’s ready to talk about it. She wants to be an advocate for victims.”

“Oh…” said Alex. “That’s…um…that’s…. good for her uh…I should…” Alex briefly brushed his hand over Jess’s shoulder and she smiled at him.

“Come on, kid, let’s talk about you. There’s a statement to draft and shit politicians to destroy.” Olivia said, wrapping a warm hand around her. “Lainie, let’s get the President in here, and we’ll need to convince Alex to issue a statement.”

Zach and Luke stood towering over Beecher, who was sitting in a chair, in the basement of the OEOB or the Old Executive Office Building, also known as the Eisenhower Building, home of the Vise President’s office, among many others.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you,” said Beecher. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“We both know that’s not true,” said Luke. “I got Scotland Yard to run your phone records. Beecher, man, it was one thing to report to Martin about Charlie, but to work with a sleaze like Monty and Bryce, what was the point? And don’t try to deny it, we have your phone records. I know you texted Monty to tell him that Tyler would be delivering photos and he had his goons jump him.”

“Let’s not forget putting Tyler in the hospital, we didn’t forget that. I’m sure Bryce and Monty were clever enough to cover their tracks,” said Zach. “And even smarter to make you their fall guy. They’ll go down either way, but not necessarily for this. You on the other hand….

“It wasn’t my fault; I was following orders.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse, and you and I both know it,” said Luke. “Here’s your chance to come clean, and maybe you don’t get fired in an embarrassing and career crushing way.”

While Luke and Zach were interrogating Beecher, Alex and Charlie got busy in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, and pancakes, with minimal input from White House staff.

“This day started so well,” said Charlie shaking his head as he continued to peel potatoes. For a royal, he was surprisingly good at the domestics.

“How is it you actually know how to cook again? I thought royals had people for that.”

“My Mum,” said Charlie smiling, as he put the clean potato next to the grater and grabbed another one. “She came from a lower-ranking yet still good family. She didn’t grow up with servants and chefs and a huge staff. She thought cooking was a good skill for me to have, no matter what. She’d have liked you.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re just so…you,” said Charlie as he finished off the last potato and started grating them.

“Is…that a good thing?”

Charlie dropped the potato and came up to kiss Alex. “That’s the best thing. You’re strong and unapologetic, and you’re just you and you don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Alex smiled at him.

“You’re handing all this idiocy pretty well,” said Alex as he dropped some olive oil onto the warming pan and added bacon while putting a second skillet and breaking some eggs. “I’m only holding it together cause I’ve been through this already and now I know I have my parents in my corner.”

“Being here with you and with your parents and seeing how much they care about you…it just gave me some long-needed perspective that the way my family goes about things…it isn’t right.”

They ate breakfast in a small dining room. By the time they finished and rejoined everyone in the sitting room, the air had changed in the room to a much more positive one.

“Leaks have been arranged,” said Olivia, “By the time the New Year begins, Senator Walker can kiss his career good-bye.”

“That was…fast,” said Alex.

“It is,” said Carolyn, “We also want you to issue a statement which addresses the leak and…well the entire situation, really.”

“You want me to talk?” asked Alex. “That… that sounds like a terrible idea.”

“Jess worked out a statement for you,” said Lainie. “We can get the press into a briefing…keep it in the press room, nothing too crazy.”

“Today or after New Year?”

“Whenever you want,” said Lainie. “The White House issued a statement of support a few minutes ago, it’ll keep them busy.”

“Can…can we table it until tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Carolyn replied. “We can keep the press away for the rest of the day and let you guys have some time, maybe go to the hospital to see Tyler?”

On their way to the hospital in the early afternoon, Charlie grabbed Alex’s hand, having been briefed on the cause of the leak and Martin’s role in it. “I’m sorry,” he told him. “This is all my fault.”

“Charlie,” began Alex, “It’s not. You didn’t do this…you and I both know no matter how careful we were, it would have come out somehow. Do I wish we had more time? For sure. But we’ll figure it all out, ok.”

Charlie nodded, “Yeah…yes, of course.”

“We’re in this together,” Alex said nudging him.

The hospital was not Charlie’s favorite place. It reminded him of death, and sickness, of his mother, strapped to endless machines, and tubes. But he held it in as Zach led them to Tyler’s hospital room.

They didn’t gasp, but the sight of his swollen eye and bruised lip made an impact. Not as much of an impact as it left on Tyler’s face, yet still leaving a certain tightness in their guts. His arm was in a cast.

“Shit Tyler, I’m so sorry,” Alex told him.

“It’s…its not your fault,” Tyler managed. “I’m ok, really. Clay just got here and he’s all set to mother hen me for a while and my mom is on a plane right now.”

“I’m glad you won’t be alone…I assume the police and Zach already asked you…”

“Yeah,” Tyler said, “I told Zach everything I knew, police too. Only thing is…looking back on it now…I think they did say something… afterward. Someone mentioned…Beaches or Bitches…I’m not sure. It was something like…great tip from Beaches, or something.”

“Beacher,” said Charlie. “Zach and Luke already have him and they’re calling the UK.”

Tyler sighed. “Was it Bryce and Monty?” Alex nodded. “Do we have enough dirt to bury them?” Alex nodded again. “Let the flood gates open.”

It wasn’t exactly a happy ending. But the year did end with two people who loved each other kissing as the ball dropped in New York and a new year began. It wasn’t going to be perfect and there were still hardships to come, parents, to placate, and a world that was still dealing with the fact that the son of the President of the United States as dating the grandson of the Queen of England and would one day be King.

_Epilogue_

On the first of January, Alex Standall stood in front of the press corps ready to deliver a statement. It was so carefully put together, every word painstakingly chosen. He was standing in front of all of them outside the White House on the south lawn, in January.

“Happy New Year, you might have heard yesterday was a slow news day.” A few reporters laughed. “Yesterday morning my privacy and the privacy of my boyfriend was breached in the most unprecedented way. My best friend Tyler Down was attacked just a few blocks from the people’s house when he came to deliver an amazing present, you saw that present on GNN. Tyler was beaten and was discharged from the hospital this morning, though his injuries will take much longer to heal. I am appalled that individuals sought fit to attack a friend of mine for a few photos, which served not to embarrass me, but to plant a wedge between two great allies, and to push conspiracy theories in an attempt to harm my mother’s administration.”

Alex paused looking around the room. “Anyone who would attack the innocent to gain a political leg up and score points with bigots does not deserve to stand in the halls of great men and women that have worked tirelessly for the American people and the world.”

Charlie watched the press briefing from the tv room at the residence, glued to the television screen. “Yes, Prince Charles, Duke of Cambridge, and I are dating. We had the pleasure of meeting some months back on a visit to England, we are happy to have the support of my parents, the President of the United States and First Gentleman, and we are going to figure out the whole long-distance thing. I will take a couple of questions now.”

“What do you say to the rumors that Prince Charles was being held hostage?” asked a woman in the back.

“Sounds like someone’s been reading InfoWars,” said Alex and someone laughed. “Charlie came at my invitation. He is not being held, hostage. He is set to return to England on the 3rd, and I will be coming to visit over my spring break. He is also coming to my graduation.”

“Would you characterize this as a fling, one-night stand?”

“Please see the end of my previous statement, and maybe look up the word fling in the dictionary.” A few more reporters laughed. Obviously not the one asking questions. 

“Do you plan to move to England?”

“Not at this time.”

“Have you seen the recent statement released by the Queen? What do you think?”

“Well, the Prince of Whales also released a statement of support for us, as my parents have done. It is not my place to comment on the Queen’s views. What I will say is that I am excited to go to England and spend time with Charlie. We ask for a little patience, and privacy, remember that word? It’s a good word. We have faced incredible support and we have also faced a lot of opposition. We’re not a story. It’s not a story. We’re just two people who want to date each other and we ask to be allowed to do that. It’s the least you people can do.” Alex stopped for a moment as if waiting as a few people continued to scream questions. His gaze narrowed on them “At this time, I would like to turn your attention to something far more important, a man named Tony Padilla is speaking out against the despicable deportation of his family by Senator Walker.”

The reporters burst forward with further questions as Alex passed the baton to the Press Secretary and hopped off the stage.

Charlie met him up at the residence, pulling him into a tight hug. “You were amazing.” He commented and kissed him.

“It was ok.” Said Alex. “I hate public speaking.” He let Charlie hold him for a moment. “I hope that Tony Padilla gets the justice he deserves. Now, come on, we have two days left together and I don’t want to waste them.”

He grabbed Charlie’s hand and pulled him towards the hallway. “And what exactly are we going to be doing?”

Alex pressed his lips to Charlie’s, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “You promised to bake me cookies.” 

Charlie laughed. He had indeed promised. And ok, so the world wasn’t perfect, and their problems were just beginning. But they had each other and that was the most important thing.


End file.
